Manic Madness
by GamerZero158
Summary: What happens when Maka and Soul go missing on a mission? will Crona and the others be able to find them?


Manic Madness

 _A/N_

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, like, ever. So you'll have to bear with me on this.

Well might as well get to it! Enjoy!

Oh ya I don't own Soul Eater.

/

Chapter 1

As Maka and Soul raced through the streets of down- town London on Soul's motorcycle, Maka thought back to her meeting with Lord Death right before they left for London.

"Now I know that you are a perfectly capable miester." Lord Death had said, "But I'd still like you and your partner to be a little more carful than usual on this mission." "Any particular reason?" Maka had asked, "I'm not sure just a feeling… Ah I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle!"

Maka was still a little worried about what Lord Death had said, what could be so bad that it worried Lord Death? Well whatever the reason he had been right about one thing, her and Soul could handle it. After all, they had been in plenty of bad scrapes before and had come out relatively fine.

She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head as they arrived at their destination. "So," Soul said, looking up at the grey stone building in front of them, "this is the place?" Maka stared at the building for a second before answering her partner, "Yes, this is the building people have disappearing into for the past 2 weeks." Soul got off of his motorcycle started towards the door, "this place doesn't look any different from all the buildings around here, are we sure that a pre-kishin is behind this?" Maka walked up next to Soul in front of the door," Mhm, the culprit behind disappearances has been positively identified as a pre-kishin, he's probably been bringing his victims here to consume their souls." Well what are we waiting for then?" Soul said with a grin, "Let's get in there and collect this creeps soul!" As one they opened the door and stepped inside.

The inside of the building was dark, the door led right into a large open room which had nothing in it besides a staircase leading to next floor and wooden door in on one wall which probably led to some sort of basement or cellar. "Well this place sure is cheery," Soul said sarcastically "let's hurry up and find this guy, I'm starving." Maka nodded and walked into the center of the room and closed her eyes, reaching out with her soul perception, searching for their target. He was definitely in the building, she just couldn't seem to pin point his location, she concentrated harder, it was like looking though thick smoke, she just had to- Maka's eyes snapped open as she launched herself backward, just as a blade slashed downward at where she had just been.

The pre-kishen dropped down from the high ceiling where he had been hiding, standing up to his unnatural seven and a half feet tall height, pulling his blade, which should have been the lower half of his left arm, from the stone floor and grinned at them with his sharp teeth, a glint in his dark eyes. "Oh my, this is even better than I could have ever dreamed!" He said in a surprisingly normal voice, "To think, that of all the miesters they could have sent, they sent me the great Maka Alborn!" He continued, his grin getting wider. "One of the DWMA's star students, not to mention the miester who defeated the Kishin!" He exclaimed gleefully. "I am quite honored indeed!" Maka stared at him in surprise. _How the heck does he know who I am?_ She wondered to herself. Concentrating, Maka tried to look at his soul, it wasn't easy, like it was covered in a thick fog, but she could see that there was something… _Off_ about it. She couldn't explain it; it just didn't _feel_ like a normal pre-kishin. She shook her head, that didn't matter, they had a job to do.

Maka reached out her hand out to Soul, "You ready?" He grinned and grabbed her gloved hand, "Oh ya, let's do this!" He was surrounded by a blue glow as he transformed. As the glow faded Maka took a battle stance, weapon in hand. She leveled her gaze at her opponent, "Your soul is mine!" She said pointing with her free hand at her opponent, "Prepare to die!" He just grinned even wider as he crouched down. "Come and get it!" They charged at each other.

\

Welp, that's done.

I have only seen the anime because I'm too cheap to buy the manga and to lazy to look it up online. :p

Hope you enjoyed! Till next time!


End file.
